


The Queen's New Toy

by HLBrennan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Shameless Smut, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills has arranged his daughter's marriage in order to bring prosperity to their kingdom, and let's just say that Regina isn't thrilled with with idea.<br/>Written for Swan Queen Week, Day Three: arranged marriage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, blah blah. I'll update the second part tomorrow.

The queen threw the closest item she could find across the room, which just so happened to be a goblet. It shattered into pieces, wine running down the stone walls on her bedroom, but the slight destruction didn't do much to alleviate the woman's frustration. So Regina continued to destroy small things in her bedroom. She tossed the dining platter to the floor, spilling out its contents to the marble floor. Her wardrobe was scattered along the room, various dresses and robes tossed to the floor and bed. Regina's tantrum perhaps had gotten out of hand as she scorched her drapes with flames from her hand, but she had proper reasoning.

Just a few moments ago her father, bless his heart, had informed Regina that he had arranged her marriage in order to, quote, "bring prosperity to the dark kingdom and create a much needed alliance". And as angry as the evil queen was, it was not completely directed to her father, but to the fact that she would be married, yet again, by someone she hadn't chosen. It brought horrid memories to life, reminding the queen of the sleepless nights she was forced to spend with Leopold, naked and helpless while he had his wicked way with her, slowly corrupting her heart with every ineffective and lazy thrust. The evil queen shivered at the memory, and pushed it into the back of her mind, just as she always did.

Regina surveyed her damage, and with a wave of her hand, the bedroom was restored to proper order: clothes hanging in her wardrobe, new drapes hanging over her balcony, even the goblet fixed and placed on the platter, wine filled as if nothing had happened. Then again, this procedure was frequent and welcomed by the queen since it was what Regina was best at. This was exactly how the woman put herself back together when she fell apart, which was frequently, but no one besides her father could vouch for that. As far as any of these peasants knew, she was the evil queen, she had no feelings, no remorse, no compassion.

With a quick gesture of her hands, Regina changed her clothing, dressing into a long black gown that cinched at her hips while the neckline dipped into a v-shaped and traveled to the middle of her chest. This was one of her favorite outfits, and it seemed to make her seem as if she truly cared about who was coming. She just wanted to make her father proud, just as she always desired. Of course that was the reason, she couldn't care less regarding how her suitor thought of her.

Waving her hands once more, she transported herself into her throne room, patiently waiting for her father and future husband. She knew nothing more about the man asides from the fact that he came from the House of Swan, but it didn't matter, Regina would never allow the man to have any power over her. The woman had already decided that they would sleep in different chambers if she were to marry him, and, if he made one false move, the queen would scorch him to a crisp. Regina chuckled to herself darkly, but was interrupted shortly after by rapping at her throne door.

"Enter," she called out, intimidation resonating off of her voice. She wanted to scare the man.

Without hesitation, her father emerged from the large, double doors, accompanied with a woman. She was fairly beautiful: golden hair cascading down her shoulders and back in loose curls. Her bright green eyes resembled that of emeralds, contrasting with thin lips painted in the lightest of pinks. A light blue gown tumbled down her rather petite frame, silver shining off of the hem and corset. Nonetheless, Regina hadn't a clue who the woman was and she most certainly did not want her here.

"Who is this?"

"My dear," her father said calmly, a look of indifference upon his tired face, "may I introduce Princess Emma of the House of Swan."

Raising a sculpted eyebrow, Regina stood from her throne and approached them, heels clicking against the floor. She encircled the woman referred to as Emma a few times, seizing up the woman.

Lifting the blonde's chin up, the queen stared into her eyes, curiosity engulfed in mocha eyes. "And what are you doing here, Princess? Have you come to deliver news regarding your Prince?"

"No, your majesty," Emma bowed, her voice like honey. "The House of Swan has no Prince, but only a Princess."

It clicked in the queen's mind what her father was suggesting. He had set her to marry royalty, but a Princess, nonetheless! Certainly Regina was in no such way a prude, but there was no reasoning for her father to suggest such a thing, unless he had heard the servants' stories that had spread through the kingdom.

"And you expect me," Regina paused with a chuckle, turning on her heel and strutting back to her throne, "to wed you. How preposterous."

"Regina dear, please listen to me," Henry begged, approaching the queen with pleading eyes. "This is what's best for the kingdom, and you know it. If you wed the Princess, the kingdom will prosper tremendously, and we'll have gained an ally in preparation of future wars."

"My kingdom already prospers!" Regina exclaimed, darting from her chair with astonishment on her face. 

Her kingdom was abundantly fruitful. There was little poverty, ever peasant had a way of making some type of living, and they had lower crime rates than any of the neighboring kingdoms, mainly out of fear of the Evil Queen.

Henry stood in front of Regina and placed his hand on her cheek tenderly. "My dear, I meant no disrespect, but can't you see how beneficial it would be? I wouldn't dare force you into such a position, but please, at least consider seeing it from my perspective, and every persons' living within the kingdom."

Sighing heavily, the woman knew her father was correct. This would be highly beneficial, especially towards her kingdom and forming future alliances. It still stung to admit that she was wrong, but she was not forced to voice such a thing. Regina was the queen after all.

"Fine," Regina agreed, smiling towards her father, then pressing her scarlet lips into a thin line. "I will agree to this, but on my terms. The princess will stay here for one moon's time and if I have not ripped her heart out by then, I shall wed her. If at any moment that we reach a discrepancy and can not solve it, the arrangement is canceled."

Her father nodded, then kissed her cheek gingerly, whispering a "thank you" in the process before retiring to his bedchambers and leaving the women alone. Regina huffed in annoyance at the girl as she stood improperly, back hunched and shoulders slouching, staring blankly at the woman. Beckoning the blonde with her finger, Regina lead her through the castle, familiarizing the Princess with all the necessities before taking her to the queen's own bedchamber.

"Am I sleeping in here as well?" Emma questioned, her tone almost shy.

"Of course, Princess. If you are to be my wife, then we will share a bedchamber, unless you are uncomfortable with the arrangement."

Hell, why should Regina be concerned if the Princess was comfortable or not? She shouldn't. She had no feelings towards the child, but she couldn't help but care, even slightly.

"Oh, no!" The princess interjected, eyes doe-eyed, "I was just, um, wondering if I was, uh, my apologies, your majesty."

Snorting to herself, the queen couldn't help but glance at the flustered princess with endearment. There was something about the innocent blonde that Regina fantasized about, remembering how she had once been similar to the girl. Perhaps the girl was naturally innocent with a pure heart, but on the other hand, she could have been a wicked child, capable of atrocious and lustful acts. And of course Regina would admit that the girl was attractive, in her own...perky manner, but the woman still lusted after the, hopefully, virgin body.

"Manage to control yourself, Princess," Regina chastised half-heartedly, picturing the blonde on her bed, spread, and bare as the day she was born, writhing and whimpering for the queen. The image sent a wave of arousal through the queen, but she knew how to control herself, but how long would this self restraint last? She hadn't any idea.


	2. Chapter Two

The queen's self restraint had lasted five sunrises. She had been so strong, avoiding short glances down the girl's revealing dresses. They had changed in separate rooms. The princess had slept under only half of the blankets while Regina stayed under every layer. Regina had even instructed one of her handmaidens to release the ever-growing pressure in her loins, but that had backfired and only sent the queen into a frenzy. She had imagined that it was the princess on her knees, avidly tonguing her with every fiber of her will. And soon enough it would be.

On the sixth sunrise, Regina knew that she would have the blonde Princess tonight, but how to approach it? Of course she could be blunt, the preferable option as it always provided an astonished response, or the queen could tiptoe around the idea, leaving hints and clues here and there. But if she did such a thing, it would take days. Princess Emma was not the sharpest sword in her artillery.

At the dining table, Regina watched as the blonde princess devoured her meal, eating ravenously despite her knowledge of proper table etiquette. The queen on the other hand pecked at her meal, sipping wine every now and then, but her hunger was directed towards something else, or rather someone else.

"Princess," Regina commented, setting her cloth down gingerly on her lap, "I hate to interrupt your carnivorous methods of eating, but I have something of the utmost importance that needs to be discussed between the two of us."

Emma noticeably gulped and nodded her head. "Of course, your majesty."

"I need you to be of service to me, dear," the queen murmured, a smirk pulling on the corners of her sinful lips as the blonde seemed to tense. "Anything, my queen."

"Come along then," the raven haired woman called, vanishing them to the queen' chambers. During the process, Regina's dress had been changed into a pair of black, leather pants and matching corset that accentuated her breasts. The princess's clothes had been removed as well, leaving her exposed, only in her undergarments. 

Emma quickly covered herself, eyes wide with embarrassment. This caused Regina to grin devilishly as she stalked towards the timid, young girl, hips swaying deliciously. The girl was truly a sight to behold, pure milky flesh, pert breasts with rosy nipples, and taut, yet delicate muscles. Licking her lips predatorily, Regina stood in front of Emma and pointed down to the floor.

"Kneel before your Queen," she demanded, voice laced with desire, yet commanding.

The blonde Princess silently obeyed, then glanced up at Regina with her big, opalescent eyes, so much emotion running through them and practically eating the queen alive.

Grabbing the girl's chin roughly, the raven haired woman tilted her head to the side and traced over Emma's lips with the pad of her finger tip. That finger then delved further south, mapping the Princess's throat, then chest. Regina could feel Emma's breathing, labored and desperate, as she moved even lower, bringing gooseflesh to the surface of the blonde's milky abdomen.

"Your majesty," Emma breathed out shakily, bottom lip worried between her teeth.

That was the breaking point for Regina. She vanished her clothing in an instant, feeling the room increase in temperature significantly in the blink of an eye. Emma's eyes widened at the sight, but the queen couldn't bask in her ability to distract the girl. She desperately needed the Princess to please her.

Sitting on the chaise a few feet away, Regina opened her legs wide, giving the girl a view as she beckoned her and began pleasing herself. Sticky arousal instantly coated the pad of her finger as she consistently rolled it over her small bundle of nerves. Regina gasped softly, mocha eyes hooded, and commanded the Princess to hurry.

Doing as directed, Emma positioned herself between the woman's legs and stared at the glistening center belonging to the queen. Regina roughly grabbed a handful of the girl's golden tresses and pushed her face into her cunt, inhaling sharply at the feeling of the Princess's innocent, or not so anymore, tongue on her. Rocking her hips forward, the older woman panted for breath while the skilled tongue attacked her. She was beginning to believe that the alleged Snow White girl was as innocent as a low paid tavern barmaid with the way that her tongue moved in experienced circles and patterns, practically devouring the Queen's cunt with her mouth.

"Oh, Gods yes," Regina moaned, desperately holding the girl's face to her lower lips. "Such a good little girl, show me how much you want to please your Queen."

Two fingers were quickly inserted into the older woman's cunt, pounding viciously. Regina's mouth went agape, the breath escaping her throat as she tried to control the primal side in her.

"You naughty tramp, you've done this before!" She exclaimed between frantic pants, finally putting everything together.

It wasn't long before Regina was sputtering incoherent noises, her body writing and twisting against the chaise as her muscles clenched and spasmed. The tendons in her neck tightened as a low grunt emerged from the pit of Regina's stomach and transformed into a strong, primal growl. As soon as her body finished contorting, the older woman pushed Emma away swiftly and collapsed into furniture, regaining her breath as aftershocks plagued her nervous system.

Sweat had gathered on Regina's brow, the backs of her knees, and her neck due to the exertion. Her blackened heart was trotting like a wild stallion and her own animalistic instincts seemed to have been put at bay for the time being, but she still desired to have the Princess, and what she wanted, she received.

Standing on somewhat unsteady legs, Regina flicked her wrist and moved Emma to the bed on her back, legs open and bent at the knees. From the short distance the Queen could see the shine glistening from the blonde's center, practically begging to be taken. Like a predator, the dark haired woman prowled onto the bed, straddling Emma's petite waist. She leaned down and captured the girl's lips in a chaste kiss before peppering her lips over the salted skin of her neck and chest. Regina's serpent tongue flicked across a dusky nipple, causing it to stand to full attention for the queen. Pleased, she did the same with its counterpart and continued to do so until a series of impatient groans interrupted her.

"Patience is a virtue, Princess," the queen chastised with a playful smirk.

"Please, my queen," Emma begged, head thrashing and lower body writhing at the Queen's mercy. "Please take me."

A husky chuckle escaped the older woman's throat. "What do you want, my dear?"

"Fingers" was the only thing panted, desperately if Regina may add. Taking pity on the young child, the queen drew one finger down Emma's body and pressed it into her, instantly reveling in the feeling of hot velvet constricting around her finger. Languidly thrusting, Regina was panting just as frequently as the Princess was, but soon Emma demanded "more". So Regina added a second finger and gasped at the tightness that she was granted, feeling the blonde's walls clench spasmodically around her digits as she drilled into her.

Regina's attack became more and more precise as she curled the tips of her fingers to brush a rough patch of skin. That was all it took for Emma'a back to arch, then fall, her thighs slamming together as her body clenched in orgasm. The sight was one of the seven wonders to Regina. She looked beautiful in this manner: sweaty, primal, and desperate, just how the Queen liked. With a reward coating her fingers, Regina slipped them into her mouth, savoring the sweat and salt mixture before watching the sated girl beneath her. She could truly get used to this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I could resist writing something smutty for Wednesday, and here we are now.


End file.
